My not so nerdy boyfriend
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: After bullying problems during high school, Phineas and Isabella moved on to college. The fun-filled musical school will soon turn to Isabella's worst nightmare with her very own rival. First it was Phineas who had a rival now it's Isabella who has one, and she's in much more of a competition than of Remy. Will Isabella succeed or lose her guy forever? *My nerdy boyfriend sequel*
1. Chapter 1

**Here starts a new story, and it's a sequel of *drum roll* "My Nerdy Boyfriend" (you can read it in my profile) and now Phineas, Ferb, the gang and Remy are in... College! They've accepted the scholarship they got from their little role play and here they are now!**

**I don't own anything.**

**And 5..4..3..2..1..**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"That's the last of it." I said as I put a small box over a stack of boxes

We had just moved in to our own house, well, more like a house inside the village purposely for the students of the arts school we were admitted in.

"Phineas, is this really it?" I asked

"You bet that it is." He replied, "I think from now on, we'll start living like a real married couple."

I giggled, "You bet!"

"Hey Izzie," I looked at him curiously, "wanna check out the rooms?"

"I would love to Phin, but you know, we have a ton of things to do, like fixing the house."

He frowned.

"Please?" He begged

"Phin, no." I shook my head no

He pouted and showed his big pleading eyes, "Oh alright, if you don't want to."

I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" He smiled wide

Phineas and I walked outside the dormitory village and into the school building. Phineas, being as enthusiastic he is, checked out every room. We entered the music room first. The room was filled with tons of musical instruments. The basses were just leaning at wall at the other end of the room, the drums, three complete sets, were just by the edges of the room, the keyboards, pianos, the trombones, the guitars, lyres, flutes, violins, there was even a harp! Tons of instruments scattered the whole room. And there was a big amplifier. We couldn't even believe all of those instruments could fit in such a small room.

Phineas' mouth was open wide, as well as mine. His smile reached from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't mind studying here." He whispered

"Me neither." I replied

He took a step forward but I grabbed his wrists.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I think they're all off limits during summer." I replied

"Okay then. Let's go to the next one."

He hurriedly went to the next room.

"Okay, I'm not opening my eyes yet." I said as I entered the next room with my eyes closed

"You can open it now Izzie." He said

I slightly opened it and was disappointed. I really thought there will be something extravagant here. The room was completely empty except for a brown wooden door at the other end of the room. Phineas and I walked over to it and entered.

The place was dark but I walked a little more to the straight until I saw light. I walked more and ended up on the stage. The center of the stage.

It was magnificent! It was the best stage I have ever step foot in, and believe me, with my experience, that is a big step up.

The stage floor was wide and roomy, perfect for an astonishing performance. It had the color of light brown and it was completely polished that when you look at it directly, you can see your reflection. There were tons of red theater chairs. The other end of the room was far, in fact, the doors, when you are at the center of the stage, will look small. Speaking of the doors, there were three consecutive doors, probably leading to the same thing. They were gold and had beautiful designs on them. The tall windows let in just the accurate amount of light in with huge red curtains covering them. I couldn't see much of the six windows but I could tell that they looked astounding. From the opposite side of the room, there seemed like a second floor for the audience. There was a gold railing then chairs behind them, just like the ones with three rows at the first floor.

To summarize, the place was just amazing.

"Wow!" I breathed

"Like it?" Phineas asked

I turned my attention to him and tried to contain a squeal from coming out.

"Like it? I love it!" I yelled

"I know right, it seems... so perfect." He smile then walked next to me, "If I had a chance for a wish, I'd wish that I could perform on a stage as marvelous as this."

We took a few more seconds there and exited, excited for what the next room might hold for us.

Phineas held the door knob and tried twisting it to no avail. He tried again but the same result.

I heard a light humming coming from the right and saw a blonde girl walking towards us. She stopped walking and humming when she caught sight of Phineas.

"Oh." She cooed, "Well hello there, big boy."

Phineas and I looked at her, especially me. I looked at her from head to toe.

From her unruly blonde hair, pale complexion, hazel eyes, those seductive red lips, her green sleeveless top, to her short yellow pleated skirt and to her silver high-heels.

"Um, hi?" Phineas replied

"You know that that door's supposed to be locked right?" She asked, "Hey, while waiting, will you, maybe, you and me, go for lunch?"

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hi, um. I'm sorry, but he's with me." I held his hand and showed our entwined hands to her, "So, uh, bye now."

I walked away, dragging Phineas with me, not letting go of his hand.

"Um, what was that?" Phineas asked quietly when we were out of earshot

"What was what?" I snapped as I faced him and let go of his hand

"That! You looked jealous." He replied

"Phineas, if it wasn't for me being jealous, you'd be dragged out of here, without me, to who knows where!" I argued

"Isabella she just wants to be our friend." He explained

"Friend?!" I yelled, "Phineas didn't you see the look on her face?! That was pure 'reeling in'! Don't you know that Phineas?!"

I marched out of his sight as he followed.

"Look, I-I'm sorry alright? Whatever I did, I am sorry." He announced

I didn't bother replying.

I was first into the house. I slammed the door shut and locked every possible entrance.

"Isabella." He knocked on the door, "Come on we can work this out."

I sat on the couch and crossed my arms.

"He's just out there, alone, without me. What if this place is where that girl lives too? She might get Phineas."

I looked back at the door and still heard him knocking.

I sighed then unlocked the door and opened it.

He looked at me with those sad eyes he knows that I cannot, ever, resist.

"There's something wrong with you today." He started, "You don't normally get jealous."

I walked back to the couch and he followed, closing the door behind.

"I just, I don't know something's wrong. I have a feeling that that girl wasn't just another fangirl of yours. I feel like, she's something more than that." I stated

"Isabella, what ever she might be, she can never separate us. We've been through lots remember? We've passed Remy, we've passed those glasses, we've gone through a lot, and what I know is that whatever, or whoever, she is, she can never split us apart." He comforted

* * *

**Did ya like it? Or perhaps loved it? How about hate it? Despise it?**

**Yeah I'm ranting now. Bye!**

**Ooo, for Adventure time fans there, I'm going to write a Finnceline story :3 Mind if you check it out?**


	2. We're all in this together

**And I am back! Yeah, sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait, school's been kinda... less inspiring now than last year. Yes, I really mean this. I'm less inspired to write, draw, or anything! Not even study! I'm just inspired on reading, and that's not very good at all! Anyway, before I rant more, we now start the songs! You're about to hate Angie, but not yet. Yes, we are going to proceed on what we did to Remy before, but she's a girl, boys will have a hard time hurting her... I think (hope not)**

**Anyway, I do not own the song and the characters!~**

* * *

**The next day**

"Phineas, you done with your room?" The raven-haired college girl asked

"Almost, I have only a few boxes left..." He paused, "And my room's already full."

"You can always stack them neatly in the attic." Isabella suggested

"Oh no. Those are my blueprints. They can't be up there. Rats may eat them." Phineas shuddered at the thought

"Well don't complain when your room's too crowded." Isabella replied as she brought one small box she owned and made her way to her own bedroom

Phineas sighed as he stacked the three medium sized boxes and carried them to his room.

He wasn't kidding when he said that his room was full. The walls were painted white and light blue thick stripes, the ceiling was painted like their old backyard, with them as ten year-olds who were building something, supposedly, impossible. There were five shelves at the other side from where the door was. His orange bed was at the center of the right wall and a lamp and a nightstand was placed not far from it. A red bass leaned on the wall, next to the bed. At the far corner, there was a brown wooden door that leads to his bathroom and another one, parallel to it, leading to his closet. A hamper sat next to the bathroom's door. There was a drawer by the left of the door. It was filled with his necessities for school like different types of paper, a few books, notebooks and more. On top of the orange wooden drawer were his trophies from school, festivities, science awards and to other things. He had debated with himself if he should bring them but then decided that it wouldn't hurt if he did. He put the boxes down on the left side of the room where a medium sized window was placed. He opened the boxes, grabbed some thumbtacks from his drawer and carefully pinned the blueprints on the wall. There were only about five blueprints that he had put up on the wall; they were his best and favorite inventions. He stored the remaining blank blueprints in the top shelf of the drawer, together with some pencils and erasers and plopped down on his bed. 

* * *

"Phineas," a female voice called

The boy groaned and turned to his side, facing the girl.

"Phin, come on wake up." The same voice stated

"Why?" Phineas groggily asked

"Why? You're seriously asking me why?" She asked

"Mhm." he nodded weakly

"Well, just so you know, we're going to be late if you don't get up  
now." The voice groaned

"That's not true," he said then yawned, "It's like, two weeks before school, I just moved in yesterday."

"We moved in two weeks ago, Phineas."

The boy quickly shot up and stared at the one waking him up, who was Isabella, and she was already dressed up. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and shut the door closed.

"I'll be at the kitchen if you need me." Isabella called out and made her way to the kitchen where she sat and ate a piece of toasted bread

The doorbell rang once, catching the teenage girl's attention. She looked curiously as the yellow door and walked over to it and opened it. There stood the same girl from two weeks ago.

Her hair was now tied up in a high ponytail. She wore light make-up, but it was too much for Isabella's taste. The blonde girl wore a pink hanging blouse and a mini Jean skirt. To finish the outfit, she had worn pink flats, a silver heart necklace, a gold charm bracelet and a pair of pearl earrings.

To Isabella's point of view, she was dressing like that to impress Phineas and to beat her red long sleeves, black skinny jeans and black flats.

Isabella sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here to pick the boy up." The girl answered

Isabella crossed her arms, "And who are you to do that?"

The stranger smirked, "You're protecting your man, I know that. Almost every girl in this school is doing just that."

"And why aren't you?"

"I don't care about those silly relationships. And neither should you." She answered

Isabella groaned, "Look, I don't want to start my first day of college off with a bad mood, so just go."

The raven-haired girl closed the door and Phineas came running towards the kitchen, bag in hand.

"Are we ready my little college girl?" He asked sweetly with that grin everybody loved

"Yes," She smiled, "Yes we are." 

* * *

Phineas and Isabella walked through the long hallway of the university. Busy students roamed around. Freshmen trying to find their way to the appropriate classroom in time, at the same time trying to find someone they know. Sophomores meeting up with their old friends from their first year. Juniors picking on some new freshmen and showing off to other juniors. And seniors guiding the new students to their classroom. It was a normal day in a college.

A little too normal for Phineas.

"Whew, I'm getting nervous." Isabella breathed

Phineas smiled at her.

_"__Together, together, together everyone__  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun__  
Together, were there for each other every time__  
Together, together come on let's do this right__"_

Phineas started singing, catching people's attention__

**Phineas:  
**Here and now it's time for celebration_  
To finally figure it out__  
That all our dreams have no limitations__  
That's what it's all about_

A random girl smiled widely and gathered a lot of courage to sing along.

_"__Everyone is special in their own way__  
We make each other strong__  
Were not the same__  
Were different in a good way__  
Together's where we belong__ "_

Everybody applauded for the girl and for Phineas then they all sang along.__

**All:**  
We're all in this together_  
Once we know  
That we are__  
We're all stars__  
And we see that__  
We're all in this together__  
And it shows__  
When we stand__  
Hand in hand__  
Make our dreams come true___

Together, together, together everyone_  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun__  
Together, were there for each other every time__  
Together together come on let's do this right_

A nerdy looking boy stepped up in front and started singing.

___"__We're all here__  
And speaking out in one voice__  
Were going to rock the house__  
The party's on now everybody make some noise__  
Come on scream and shout__"___

The random girl sang up again.

_"__We've arrived because we stuck together__  
Champions one and all__"___

**All:  
**We're all in this together_  
Once we know  
That we are__  
We're all stars__  
And we see that__  
We're all in this together__  
And it shows__  
When we stand__  
Hand in hand__  
Make our dreams come___

We're all in this together_  
When we reach__  
We can fly__  
Go in sight__  
We can make it__  
We're all in this together__  
Once we see__  
There's a chance__  
That we have__  
And we take it___

Wild cats sing along_  
You know really got it going on__  
Wild cats in the house__  
Everybody say it now__  
Wild cats everywhere__  
Wave your hands up in the air__  
That's the way we do it__  
Lets get to it__  
Time to show the world___

We're all in this together_  
Once we know  
That we are__  
We're all stars__  
And we see that__  
We're all in this together__  
And it shows__  
When we stand__  
Hand in hand__  
Make our dreams come___

We're all in this together_  
When we reach__  
We can fly__  
Go in sight__  
We can make it__  
We're all in this together__  
Once we see__  
There's a chance__  
That we have__  
And we take it___

Wild cats everywhere_  
Wave your hands up in the air__  
That's the way we do it__  
Let's get to it__  
Come on everyone_

Isabella watched the boy as he made his way to her.

"So, still nervous?" He asked

Isabella giggled, "Not anymore."

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Neither? Well, let's just enjoy the Phinbella relationship, before it's wrecked :D**

**Please review :3**


	3. He loves u not

**Is this really it? Oh my! It is! It's an UPDATE! Yes, school, rush and examinations really take up all my time. I'm like making two stories for different subjects right now. I got picked at the scriptwriter for our little movie for Filipino class and I have to think of a plot for our Mathematics story, it's like HSM or something like that. ANYWAY!**

**Rights belong to the Phineas and Ferb creators and owners. The song belongs to Dream.**

**Song: http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*KTS1HIFRr1E**

**Just remove the asterisk (*) :)**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I entered my first class, which was Music. Once more, I was back in the astounding music room, only it was cleaner this time.

I sat up front, near the door. Most of the students were there, some were just sitting in their chairs, some were socializing, and some were roaming around, trying to find the perfect seat for the first subject of the whole school year. It was three minutes before the bell rang when I saw her. She looked like she was a power obsessed student running for school president. She was talking to almost everybody, giving them her number, and probably telling them some lies about her. She finally stopped when she heard the bell ring and rushed to the final seat available. And unfortunately, it was beside me.

"Oh hey! It's nice to see you again." She greeted with a wide grin on her face, "And how's the guy?"

I rolled my eyes and faced forward, "He's fine," I answered, "and mine."

I heard her chuckle a bit, "I know that."

I heard the door creak open. Loud footsteps from a wooden floor are heard and it was followed by the view of a young female teacher. She walked up to the front of the class and we all saw her face. She wore black glasses, you know, the ones only the very smart and strict teachers wear, the ones with that point upwards, that one. She had straight brown hair which reached about four inches below her shoulders, brown eyes scanning the whole room, red lips pursed into a straight line, her whole face expressionless but still scary.

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first day of college." She started, her voice as soft as a marshmallow

I honestly did not see that coming. How can someone look so terrifying yet at the same time sound so angelic?

"Alright, as you might've assumed, you're going to be introducing yourselves like what you did for the last twelve or so years but no. This is college and we're doing things differently. Now I want you all to grab a partner,"

Each student grabbed their seatmate's arm, leaving me and Angie the only two people without a partner. Unfortunately.

"And I want you to sing a song about, how you met each other, how you see each other, and well basically how you two roll." The teacher finished, "And by the way, I'm Mrs. Jones."

All of us faced our partners and I saw Angie with a devious smirk on her face. I've always been great with partnering with people who are unlike me, or the complete opposite of me but this is just a different topic. This girl is my rival.

"So what do you think we should sing together?" Angie asked tiredly

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Let's just wing it."

"Wing it? You can't possibly be serious." She said, her smirk dissipating

"Well I am." I answered

"This is college, not prep school, so if you don't want to finish this-." She sighed, "Just forget it. We'll wing it. You sing first since it's your plan."

"Fine." I responded

After a few minutes, our teacher started calling out the names by alphabetical order, and luckily I'm about at the middle.

"Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella." Mrs. Jones called

Both Angie and I stood up in front of the class. I looked at Mrs. Jones' strict glare then at Angie. She nodded lightly and I cleared my throat.

**Me:**_ He loves me, He loves you not._

**Her: **_He loves me, He loves you not._

**Me: **_He loves me, He loves you not._

**Both of us: **_HE LOVES YOU NOT._

I walked a little farther from her position and started singing my first solo.

**Me: **_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got._  
_You can take a chance, take your best shot._  
_Say what you want girl, do what you do._  
_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you._

I smirked at her as she crossed her arms.

**Me: **_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way._  
_Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say._  
_Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,_  
_But he'd still be my baby._  
_I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him._  
_Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,_  
_You'll be giving him an open invitation,_  
_But my baby won't be taken in._

She rolled her eyes and glared at me with those killer daggers she has for eyes.

**Me: **_You can pout your cherry lips,_  
_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss._  
_You can flurt your pretty eyes,_  
_He ain't got his hands tied._

I sang, coming closer to her at each line.

**Both: **_No chains to unlock,_  
_So free to do what he wants._  
_He's into what he's got._  
_He loves me, he loves you not._  
_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves you not._

We separated from the heated closure and she raised her voice up while angrily singing.

**Her: **_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare._  
_Only want him just because he's there._  
_Always looking for a new ride,_  
_The grass is greener on the other side._  
_You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,_  
_All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go._  
_It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with MY guy._

I gave her a fake shocked look.

**Her: **_No chains to unlock,_  
_So free to do what he wants,_  
_He's into what he's got _

**Me: **_that's me_

**Both: **_He loves me, He loves you not._  
_No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you._  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves you not._

**Me: **_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

**Her:** _Give it your all girl, give it all ya got._  
_You can take your chance at a second hand shot._  
_Say what you want girl, do what you do._  
_He's never gonna make it with you._

**Me: **_You can pout your cherry lips_

**Her:** _yeah_  
_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

**Me: **_sweet kiss_  
_You can flurt your pretty eyes_

**Her: **_pretty eyes_  
_He ain't got his hands tied._

**Both: **_No chains to unlock,_  
_So free to do what he wants._  
_He's into what he's got,_  
_He loves me, he loves you not._  
_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._  
_He is into what he's got,_  
_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No chains to unlock,_  
_So free to do what he wants._  
_He's into what he's got,_  
_He loves me, he loves you not._  
_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._  
_He is into what he's got,_  
_He loves me, He loves you not._

I gave a challenging smirk to Angie compared to the deadly glare she was shooting up at me. Yes Angie. Let the games begin.

* * *

**Hey, yeah. So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review! :3**

**Also I've a TWITTER now! [ a t ] LouiseCaitlin22**


	4. It's on!

**Good mornight/morning/noon/afternoon/evening/night/midn ight one and all! Yes I've finally updated! I miss this feeling :3 Anyway, let's proceed to today's chapter.**

**I don't own the characters, except for Angie that is, and the song, I don't own it also.**

**http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*JSr19JhES5g**

**Just remove the asterisk (*)**

* * *

"So how was you first class?" Phineas asked as he grabbed a plate of burger

"It was great!" Isabella replied as she put a cup of mashed potatoes down her tray, "Seriously. Everyone sings great."

"How about yours?" The girl asked

Phineas shrugged then both started walking towards their table.

"Awesome. And apparently some knew you." He responded blankly

"Wait," Isabella stopped at her tracks making Phineas face her slightly

She smirked and teased, "You're jealous."

He blushed a little, "No I'm not." He responded

"Yes you are." She poked his arm

Phineas groaned weakly and proceeded to the table, Isabella following shortly.

"I am honored, Phineas Flynn, for being the first person to ever see you jealous." She laughed lightly as Phineas sat down

She put her tray on the table and started sitting down when she heard metal scraping onto tiles and fell down to the floor, she grabbed her tray accidentally in mid-air and it flung towards the air and the food went flying on her as she hit the floor's impact, the tray and other utensils and plates fortunately landing somewhere else. She removed the cup of the mashed potatoes, which was sprawled on her hair, as she groaned. That fall certainly caught everyone's attention, seeing as the mess hall's dead silent.

"Oh my, Izzie, are you alright?" Phineas asked as he realized what had happened and helped her up

"Y-Yeah, I guess." She responded as she grabbed his hand to help her stand up

"What happened?" He asked worriedly

"I'm really, really sorry." A female voice apologized, not far from where they were

Both turned their attention to the worried looking Angie, well for Isabella she was looking 'worried'.

Angie stepped up and neared her hands to Isabella but she avoided her touch, burying herself closer to Phineas' body.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked Isabella softly as he turned her to face him, his hands holding a tight grasp on both her forearms

The girl with the black hair shook her head lightly and answered, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll take you there." He offered

"No, no, that's fine." She responded and he let go of her as she made her way towards the door of the mess hall

* * *

Isabella splashed a little bit of water on her face. She had finished getting rid of the food that landed on top of her head, and fortunately, the food hadn't stained her clothes and she was back to her normal appearance. She walked out of the comfort room and then there was Angie again, with a group of guys behind her.

"Well, well, well," She started, "haven't I already told you that he loves me, and he loves you not?"

Isabella crossed her arms, "If he didn't love me, then he'd probably laughed at my face when I fell."

"And thanks for making me realize he loves me more than I ever know. That fall, you know, his eyes were telling me to marry him." Isabella smiled mischievously

"If he even loves you he'd probably be waiting here, outside, but where is he?" Angie asked

Isabella covered her fears with anger, she knew Phineas loved her more than himself but Angie was making a point, a good one at that.

"Let's just see who's right." She snapped her fingers

One of the guys behind her stepped up and started singing.

_"Drums_  
_A little guitar please_  
_One two three four"_

**Angie:** _I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me  
I put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up  
We're gonna take you for a ride_

Isabella could sense the challenge in her voice, and she was.

**Angie: **_Let's go  
We got you going  
Get in the vibe  
Everybody put your hands to the sky  
Buckle up  
We're gonna take you take you high_

_Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
Come on come on come on come on ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop  
It's on it's on it's on  
Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock  
Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on it's on it's on_

A black guy stepped up and interrupted Angie.

_"Okay now are you ready?  
One two  
One two three four"_

Even before she could sing again, Isabella opened her mouth and accepted Angie's challenge.

**Isabella: **_Show stoppin' when I step in the place  
Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board  
Come on; let's ride the wave_

And Angie had an annoyed look on her face.

**Isabella: **_Let's go let's go_  
_We just do what we do_  
_Watch me break and pop_  
_I'll blast it for you_  
_You wanna rock like us?_  
_'Cause we're never second place_  
_(You ready?)_

_Show me show me show me show me show what you got_  
_Come on come on come on come on ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop_  
_It's on it's on it's on_  
_Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_  
_'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock_  
_Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop_  
_It's on it's on it's on_

Then a white guy from behind Angie started singing.

_"Okay now are you ready?  
Come on  
One two  
One two three_

_The-the-the-there is no competition_  
_That's why we're in the number one position_  
_Your crew can't hang with us_  
_Man we're too dangerous_  
_Ain't got the style or the stamina_  
_Just doin' my thing_  
_Get hooked on my swing_  
_Rockin' the place droppin' the bass_  
_Makin' all the girls sing_  
_Yeah we make the bells ring_  
_(It's on it's on)_

_Drums  
Yeah  
A little guitar please  
One two three four"_

**Both: **_Show me show me show me show me show what you got__  
Come on come on come on come on ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop  
It's on it's on it's on  
Show me  
Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock  
Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on it's on it's on_

_Show me show me show me show me show what you got_  
_Come on come on come on come on ready or not_  
_(What you got)_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop_  
_It's on it's on it's on_  
_Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_  
_(Over the top)_  
_'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock_  
_Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop_  
_It's on it's on it's on_

_One two_  
_One two three four_

_It's on!_

And indeed, it is on.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


	5. Until you're mine

**Yeah, I kinda cheated this chapter. Most of the 644 words included in this is just lyrics from the song, so yeah.**

**I don't own anything.**

**http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*djH5jXNmH3s**

**Just remove the asterisks (*)**

* * *

After class, Phineas and Isabella proceeded to the campus' milk tea shop. They grabbed their drinks and sat outside, near the little park the school had.

"You feeling alright now?" Phineas asked his girlfriend

Isabella nodded. She took a sip, gulped it down and answered, "Yeah, everyone's already forgotten about it anyways."

"So, have you forgiven Angie?" He asked then took a sip on his own drink

"You wish," Isabella muttered

"What was that?" Phineas asked

"Nothing." Isabella quickly responded

"Look, Izzie," He put his drink down on the white steel table, "Why is it that Angie is different from any other girl we've met?"

"Phin, she's something, I just can't point it out, but I can't remove the fact that I've already seen her somewhere." Isabella answered

He put a hand over her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Izzie, there's nothing that can possibly be bad right now. We're in college, a full ride at that, we have both awesome families, who are actually urging us to get married now, we have friends we can always rely and we have each other, not what do you want more?" Phineas asked

"Except for the fact that Angie's still a bother to me and I want her not ruining our perfect relationship, nothing more." Isabella replied

**Angie's POV**

I crossed the street and saw him. That fiery red hair just makes me want him more. Oh if only my cousin won't be much of a coward to do this on his own, I'd probably be with him all the time. I sighed and made my way to my dorm room. Oh if only...

_"My state of mind has finally_  
_got the best of me_  
_I need you next to me_  
_I'll try to find a way that I_  
_could get to you_  
_Just wanna get to you."_

I sat down on my bed and grabbed a photo of him in a frame. Oh those blue eyes...

_"The world I see is perfect now,_  
_you're all around_  
_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive without you here_  
_by my side_  
_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine..."_

I put the picture down and laid down on my bed. I continued singing as memories of him came flashing in front of my eyes.

_"Alone inside, I can only hear_  
_your voice_  
_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind, keeps on_  
_coming back to you_  
_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_  
_It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive without you here by_  
_my side_  
_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine..."_

Tears started cascading down my face as I clasped my hands tightly and put it over my chest.

_"Just stop wondering_  
_If we were meant to be_  
_Forget about fate and just hold me_  
_I'm ready to begin_  
_The waiting has to end_  
_Right now, today_  
_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine..._  
_Until you're_  
_Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive without you here by_  
_my side_  
_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine..._

_My state of mind has finally got the_  
_best of me,_  
_I need you next to me..."_

And I drifted of into sleep dreaming about him.

* * *

**Of course, not only the protagonists have their moments but also the antagonists :) I've shown you her dark side, and her sad side, now what else do we need to show about Angie?**

**Anyways, please review :3**

**And follow me on twitter [ a t ] LouiseCaitlin22**


End file.
